


Touch

by Klash1122



Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klash1122/pseuds/Klash1122
Summary: Tim loved when Connor touched him.





	

It's all touch. Nothing more, nothing less. He'd never go further, Tim was sure of it. All he would ever do is touch. Not that Tim was complaining. He enjoyed the shivers it sent through his body, or the heat left from Connor's fingers on his skin.

It was calming, yet exciting at the same time. He couldn't help but get giddy when Connor touched him, but it would always relax him as well. It served him as a lovely massage, realeasing any tenseness from working too hard on missions or even in school. It seemed as though Connor knew how much Tim adored the touching.

The caressing would travel from his shoulders, to his chest, to his stomach, to his hips, and down his legs. A kiss would always follow each touch as well, as if reassuring him that he was loved; that he wild always be loved. 

And he would.


End file.
